


Mission: Opportunity

by Syiqah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I miss the Castle..., Langst, Mentioned space fam, The castle is still here and no one's gonna tell me otherwise ;A;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syiqah/pseuds/Syiqah
Summary: ".... it's getting dark."





	Mission: Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> You can take a guess on how this came to be and I took that chance. Am I sorry? Idk. 
> 
> SO HERE IT IS WHILE OUR WOUNDS ARE STILL FRESH!

Lance was on a solo mission when every thing just goes downhill. He's planetside, far from his lion, far from the Castle and most of all far from his Space family. The storm was relentless during the passing days he was alone. Lost. Wondering aimlessly in the dessert, searching for a mineral that Coran needed. He tried several times contacting his lion and his team. Both were met with static. He's not sure if they're getting through but he sure as heck is trying to optimistic in his situation.  
  
And things were getting worse. His helmet is giving him warnings. Oxygen levels are low and his reserve is getting depleted. His low-key panicking is turning into high-key panicking. But within all this horrible chain of events, he found a cave to hide from the storm. He rushed fast and took cover. Thank god he was sheltered from the storm that's growing violent.

He can feel it. His reserves are getting dangerously low. It's getting harder to breathe. Memories flash before him and he fell into acceptance that this, this is his final moments.

With what little energy that was powering his suit and helmet, he made his final attempt at calling his team. He made his message short and simple. A message that was filled with love and fond memories. He talked until he received a final alert from his helmet about his suit. He released his held breath and says his last words.

"My reserve is low and it's getting dark."

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> Happy Valentines Day~ ♥️


End file.
